


If Warriors were dragons.....the world would be Scorched.

by dragons_SRSunn



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: The Broken Code: Book 3: Veil of Shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_SRSunn/pseuds/dragons_SRSunn
Summary: If Warrior cats were Wings of Fire dragons during Veil of Shadows.
Kudos: 6





	If Warriors were dragons.....the world would be Scorched.

Crowfeather couldn't hold it in any longer. He shifted his wings, black scales rustling. If NightWings could shoot fire through their eyes, Jayfeather would be dead by now. 

"I can't believe any offspring of mine could be this stupid," he hissed.

Jayfeather's forked tongue snaked out.

"Okay, okay," Squirrelflight said, bustling in. Her red scales shimmered in the light. Crowfeather could hear the fire warming in the back of her throat. He looked away, around the exiles' camp. 

It had been two days, and half the camp was charred already. Mostly that was because of Jayfeather, but Crowfeather was partly to blame as well.

"Stay out of it," Jayfeather snarled. "Leave her alone."

Before Crowfeather could process it, a few trees were ablaze and then put out quickly by a RiverClan IceWing. 

"This will never work," Squirrelflight sighed, walking away.


End file.
